


I Don't Date Demons

by RoryMcGallen134



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMcGallen134/pseuds/RoryMcGallen134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel finds out that he was sold, and leaves Sebastian. But when he gets on the plane, things happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a school friend thought of this idea, if you think that the best part is 'I don't date demons', give credit to her.  
> Sorry if you think that the chapters are short.

I hurried past the last security guard, eager to get on the plane and sleep. As I walked towards my seat, I noticed two passengers holding hands and felt a pang of jealousy. I was alone, having left Sebastian in my room.

***

  


_Sebastian burst into the room, looking around wildly for Ciel. ‘Ciel?’ he almost shouted. A soft whimper came from the corner, inside the cupboard. ‘Ciel?’_  
  
 _He moved closer to the sound. ‘Leave me alone,’ Ciel said, his voice hoarse. Sebastian strode forward, pulled open the door and gathered Ciel in his arms, pressing his face into Ciel’s hair. Ciel pushed back at Sebastian’s chest and stood up, leaving Sebastian looking confused and hurt. ‘What’s wrong, Ciel?’ Sebastian asked. Ciel turned away. ‘Ciel –’Sebastian started, but Ciel, neither saying a word or turning around, thrust a small piece of paper in Sebastian’s direction. ‘What is this?’ Sebastian asked, taking the paper._  
  


For Ciel: £500’000  
Signed: Undertaker

 

_‘I realise now,’ Ciel croaked, turning around. His eyes were red, a sign that he’d been crying. ‘I made a huge mistake.’ On the word ‘mistake’ his voice cracked._

_‘What?’_

_‘I don’t date demons.’_

_Ciel walked out, slamming the door behind him._

_Sebastian stood in the room, eyes frozen in shock._

*** 

‘Mr Phantomhive, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to sit down.’ A voice cut through my thoughts. A stewardess was standing in front of me, her eyes crinkled with concern.

‘Oh,’ I replied, my voice completely devoid of emotion. ‘Sorry.’

I sat down and buckled my seatbelt. The stewardess said something else, but I was no longer listening. I started to think. _Should I have pushed him away like that? Had I been too harsh? Should I even have said that? And now I was flying across the country…_ My thoughts again drifted back to Sebastian. _Was he still standing there? Did he hate me now? What if – and I felt a stab of pain for thinking this – what if he had already found someone else?_

 _No,_ I berated myself for thinking that. _He wouldn't do that. I trust him._

For the rest of the journey I tried not to think about Sebastian and what I had just done.

When the seat belt light went off, I immediately unbuckled it and got up to go to the toilet. As I was waiting in the queue, I saw a girl not-so-discretely check me out and when she met my eyes, she winked. I wished the people in front of me would hurry up. Again, reluctantly, my mind drifted back to Sebastian. _What was he doing now? Was he just going to carry on with life? Did he even care?_

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

‘The young master did not inform me of his future events,’ said a voice I recognized – no, even loved – and I turned around.  
  
Standing there, his black hair glistening in the light, was Sebastian.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm really sorry if you don't like this. It's my third go writing smut, and I don't actually have any experience with sex, and also I'm a girl, so even if I did have experience, which I don't, it would be different. I'm not a prude either, I'm just quite young. I'm in year 9. Do people have experience in year nine? I don't know. There's this girl that I know who's had sex already. In my year. I mean, what?!  
> Sorry, I'm going of track. Anyway. I hope you like it! ;D

‘The young master did not inform me of his future events,’ said Sebastian.

My legs became overcome with a sudden weakness and I collapsed, bracing myself for the pain. Strong hands intercepted my fall, and Sebastian pulled me towards him, my body shaking uncontrollably. ‘I’m sorry,’ I sobbed into his chest. ‘I’m really sorry.’

Sebastian kissed the top of my head. ‘I know,’ he replied softly and reassuringly. ‘I know.’

I heard some talking going on in the background and vaguely registered Sebastian insisting on a private cubicle, but I didn't care. I was happy now. I was back where I belonged, by Sebastian’s side.

Sebastian gripped my arm, gently but possessively. ‘Sebastian?’ I said questioningly.

‘All I’m asking for is a private cubicle in the first class section,’ I heard him say, not to me but to the stewardess in front of me. He flashed a winning smile at her, one that, if directed at me, would make my knees weak. I couldn't help feeling jealous, even though I knew he was just using her.

‘Y-yes… of course,’ the stewardess stammered, casting her eyes down and then looking at him through her eye lashes. _She was flirting with him!_ I thought, my eyes shooting daggers at her. I almost said a very bad word. Sebastian led me to the first class section. I took a look around and gasped. From what I could see, there were separate cubicles, each with a bed and a wide screen TV adorning the wall in front of the bed.

‘Would you like a single or a double bed?’ she simpered.

‘Double.’

The stewardess looked surprised for a second, then glanced at me, disappointed. I smirked. _She thought he would ask for a single so that she would know I wasn't his boyfriend._ I felt slightly sorry for the young woman. Sebastian was, after all, a very handsome man. But then I remembered how she was flirting with him and all feelings of pity disappeared completely.

When we finally got settled down in cubicle, I suddenly became tense. What would happen now? Was it all just one-sided or did he want me too?

A hand cupped my face, turning it to him and drawing me out of my thoughts. ‘What is my master thinking so deeply about?’ he whispered, which was surprising for him, who usually spoke with a clear, sharp tone.

‘I was thinking about you, actually.’

‘What about me, exactly?

‘What happens now?’ I sounded more nervous than I would've liked.

‘Whatever you want, young master.’

'Oh.'

'But, I do have one request to make...'

As he was speaking he had started unbuttoning his T-shirt, so it revealed his defined chest. My eyes devoured it, memorizing all the lines. 'No, wait, what?' I stammered, reluctantly tearing my eyes of his abs. 'You don't have to do this.'

'I want to.'

With fire and passion burning in his eyes he pulled me into a fierce kiss, one that told me all the emotions he was feeling. I responded with just as much fervor, molding my body against his. I could feel his erection pushing into my thigh, and it just made me even more excited. I moved my legs in a circular motion, so it was massaging his penis. He pulled back and buried his face in my neck, groaning. 'Ciel,' he said. It was the first time he'd said my name, and it sent hot shiver of anticipation down my spine. 'I want you to touch me,' he added, making me gasp in shock. We'd never done that before. This would be new to me.

'How?' I replied uncertainly.

'I don't care- just please. I need you.'

He quickly stripped himself of all clothing and laid himself down on the bed, spreading his arms out. 'I'm all yours,' he said in a low seductive tone. He was indeed beautiful. His skin was pale in colour, and it was flawless. He had defined cheekbones, and his hair framed his face perfectly. He had a light dusting of hair on his chest, and a dark happy trail _(A/N I really think that name is ridiculous, but oh, well)_ leading down to his penis. The heat from his eyes was scorching as he stared at me. I dragged my hands up his side, earning a shiver from him. When my hands reached his face, I traced his eyebrows and lips and slowly shut his eyes. I then traced his ear, and pressed a soft kiss to the skin beneath his ear. Sebastian gave a sigh. He puckered his lips up to meet mine. I knew that if I kissed him now, things would not go slowly, so I pressed my finger to his lips, telling him to wait. He gave a short 'hmph', making me giggle.

I pressed my lips to his neck, at first just kissing it, and then I drew my breath in, slightly sucking the soft flesh into my mouth. Sebastian bucked his hips upwards, his erection brushing against mine. I resisted the urge to thrust downwards and continued sucking on his neck, slowly moving my mouth downwards so that I was sucking his chest. A soft sheen of sweat had started to appear on his chest, and I lapped it up hungrily, receiving a loud moan in return from him. 'Quiet,' I said, placing my finger back on his lips. I wiggled my hips rebelliously, and he whimpered. I loved trying new things, and seeing what they did to him, so I dragged my hands down his side, whilst sucking on his chest and moving downwards on to his belly button _(A/N That name is ridiculous too, isn't it?)_. Upon reaching his belly button, I slowly thrust my tongue into it, causing a steady rhythm of thrusting up from Sebastian.

I couldn't hold back much longer. I had to take it faster. My erection couldn't take it anymore, with Sebastian constantly thrusting onto it, and those delicious noises coming _(A/N pun intended ;D)_ from his mouth. I frantically attached my lips to his, our mouths moving in sync, trying to devour as much from each other as possible. My penis was begging for attention, but I needed to pay attention to Sebastian's penis before mine. I slithered down his body like a snake until my face was level with his dick. I stared at it, wondrous at it's size. Precum was leaking out of the head of his penis, and dripping down the side. I licked the top, causing a series of small moans to sound from Sebastian. I looked up at him. He had his head thrown back in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth slightly open. I couldn't help staring at him for a second. He looked sexy.

I turned my attention back to his penis. I lapped up the rest of the precum. It was quite salty, but I could handle it. 

In one big go, I covered his penis and sucked it into my mouth, causing a guttural groan to come out of his mouth, making my erection ache wih the need of attention. Whilst sucking on Sebastian's penis, I loosened my trousers and pulled them down together with my boxers. I fisted my penis, and started stroking it slowly, at a teasing pace. With my other hand I held the part of Sebastian's penis that I couldn't put in my mouth and started stroking it at the same teasing pace. Sebastian cried out, his hips wiggling slightly. I sped up the pace slightly on both hands, this making me moan around Sebastian's cock. At this, Sebastian thrust up into my mouth, hitting my gag reflex and making me gag. Still, I did not pull off, but I sped up the pace further on both hands. Sebastian started trembling. I knew he was reaching his climax. I was too, watching him thrust up into my mouth and utter incomprehensible words. 

With another guttural moan, he came into my mouth, still thrusting into my mouth. I tried to swallow as much as I could but some still escaped, dripping down my chin. Sebastian sat up and looked at me with wonder. 'Where did you learn how to do that?' he said, smiling. I stared at him and gripped my cock harder, fisting it and stroking it fast. Sebastian shuffled closer and kissed me, and the feeling of his warm tongue in my mouth made me reach my climax.

'A-ah!' I moaned, cum dripping over the back of my hand.

Sebastian pulled away. 'Come,' he said, pulling us both into a vertical position.

'I just did,' was my reply. I was trying to sound mischievous, but I was too tired. Sebastian let out a small chuckle.

'You know that's not what I meant.'

'Mh-mm.'

I had started to fade off. The voices sounded distant in my head.

'I love you, Ciel,' I heard him say, before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please comment if you did. I take constructive criticism, and I want to be a writer as well as a teacher, so any criticism would really help. Also, if you have any ideas for a story that you want me to write, I'd be happy to do that. But no sad endings!!! Also, only either one-shots or 2 chapter stories, I'm into short stories at the moment.


End file.
